Interpretations
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: Harry finds himself dreaming of strange things. He isn't sure if what he is dreaming is coming true or if they are trying to tell him something important. In the end, he realizes that it is all up for interpretation. Full summary inside.
1. The Dream Begins

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios own the Harry Potter books and films. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: Harry finds himself dreaming of strange things. He isn't sure if what he is dreaming is coming true or if they are trying to tell him something important. In the end, he realizes that it is all up for interpretation. Harry dreams of a darker Harry that lives in a world very different from his own. This Dark Harry is making him question the people he has known and loved his entire life. Harry ends up finding solace in a whimsical Ravenclaw. He learns that sometimes he shouldn't take his dreams so literally.

Chapter 1: The Dream Begins

Harry sat at his small desk in his room at Privet Drive. It was three o'clock in the morning and the teenager had just woken from a dream. Some would call it a nightmare, but Harry saw it as a wonderful and erogenous. It was one he been having for as long as he could remember. It always started out as innocent, but the older Harry got the more suggestive the dream became. Until the point in which is was nothing more than a sensually lewd dream.

Harry shuddered as he thought of strong hands that would trail down his chest to his stomach and then rest playfully above the place he needed touched most. The fifth year could barely hold back a breathy moan when he remembered being entered. Harry's member twitched at that thought. The dream had been so real this time that the fifth year almost felt nimble fingers press against the head. Harry shuddered again.

He couldn't help but palm against his clothed member. Harry's head filled with images from the dream. A young man shirtless hovering behind him. Fingers pulled on Harry's right nipple and others filled his mouth. The teenager began to suck on his own fingers. The sound made him quiver. The hand trailed down Harry's back leaving a wet trail all the way down to his ass. Harry could feel his entrance twitch. There was a chuckle from above him. That sound sent shots of pleasure throughout his body.

"Maybe you really don't need to be prepared…" the low and erotic voice said from behind. Two hands gripped Harry's hips and Harry felt himself be entered at a pace that was all too slow. "Scream my name Harry…"

"Ah! Tom!" Harry moaned quietly as he came in his pajama bottoms. Harry sat there for a while basking in the pleasant feeling. Then he heard the sounds of shuffling. _Shit,_ Harry thought. He may have woken 'Uncle' Vernon up. But then there was the sound of a flushing toilet and soon after snoring. Harry thought about the name he called out. He wondered if there was something strange about himself.

He could hardly believe that anyone else would dream of the Dark Lord in such ways. Harry thought about pale, white skin and a snake like face. The image of that face filled with a lusty expression made Harry's body burn again. Harry took a couple of steadying breaths and went to his bed. He was determined to get some sleep that night.

Harry woke up to 'Aunt' Petunia yelling at his door. Harry knew that he shouldn't let the Muggles get him down today, but he was still an angry teenager. So he angrily got up and pulled the door open forcefully. "What?"

"Don't use that tone with me boy," Petunia said snobbily. "Hurry up! You're not the only one that needs to be somewhere today!"

Harry glared at the back of Petunia's head. If he hadn't had such a good night, then Harry might have retaliated against his shrewd aunt. But the teenager just really wanted to take a shower. He didn't bother to clean up that night, and he didn't want to go off to school smelling like jizz.

Harry was quick to clean up. He had to if he wanted any breakfast. Although, it was true that Harry's first few years with the Dursley's had been horrid, things did get better. Now that Harry held a trump hard over their heads. Harry smiled at the small thought. Harry gathered Hedwig and his trunk from the small cupboard under the stairs. Harry tried not to remember when his aunt and uncle made him live in that small space for the first time.

Harry went into the kitchen and had a few crackers. He knew that if Dudley saw him eating he would try and take the food, just for old times sake. But Harry also knew that his friends from school would most likely bring him food. _Too bad for Dudley,_ Harry thought. Vernon started yelling from the hall.

"Boy! Boy!" Harry went to meet the yelling. "Come pick this nonsense up and put it in the car or I _will_ leave you here!"

Harry knew this was a bluff. His aunt and uncle couldn't wait to get rid of him for nine months, but Harry did as he was told. There was no point in making them angry. They would yell and yell. And that wasn't good for Harry's nerves. Harry heaved his chest to the trunk of the car. He reassured Hedwig that she would not be in the trunk as well. Last year Vernon tried stuffing her back there.

Harry sat in the back seat of the car with patience. He almost laughed at the annoyed looks on the Dursley's faces. It was probably caused by the fact that they couldn't yell at Harry for being too slow. But Vernon yelled at Harry either way. The ride was for the most part quiet. Hedwig would make a noise occasionally and one of the Muggles would say something but the closer they got to Kings Cross the quieter the ride became. Harry could almost feel the fear radiating off the Muggles. Harry wanted to laugh. His hole in the Ace had worked perfectly. They didn't even think that Harry could be lying.

"We're here, now get out!" Vernon yelled, but his voice was laced with fear. Harry languidly removed his things from the car. He smirked as the car sped away. Harry almost laughed at how ridiculous his Muggles were.

Harry pulled his things onto a trolley and headed to Platform 9¾. He watched Muggles pass the Platform and not see members of the ginger family disappear behind the enchanted wall. Harry watched as Ginerva Weasley disappeared behind the gateway. Harry looked at the twins. Hedwig saw them as well and she gave a loud hoot. Fred heard the white owl and Fred pulled on George's shirt. The twins left their trolleys with their mother.

"Hello Harry," Fred patted Harry's back dramatically.

"I'm sure that our brilliant plan worked out perfectly," George threw his arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Worked like a charm," the ginger twins said in unison. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Of course it worked, and now the two of you have one of the most popular Slytherins indebted to you." Harry sighed with a smile. "What would the Great Weasley Twins like from the humble Harry Potter?"

The twins thought for a moment. Harry knew that they had been thinking about this since the end of last year. He also knew that the twins would not tell him what they wanted just so they could see him squirm. He would have to try his best to stay stone walled.

"We'll have to get back to you on that one, but keep on your toes because we could ask you anything at a moments notice." they said together.

"Well, now that we've been spotted by Ronald," Harry pointed, "I think that we should go onto the Platform and enjoy the long ride."

"Oh don't say that. You'll probably be rescued by the other snakes. Or a Hufflepuff that didn't do their summer work-" Fred snickered.

"Or a Ravenclaw who wants to confess their undying love for you. Or a Gryffindor who wants to challenge you to a duel.-" George said. And together they dramatically chimed,

"This is going to be the worst ride in the history of Hogwarts rides!" The three of them laughed, and Ronald just scowled at the trio. Harry was the last to go through the barrier. On the other side there was a bustling of people of all ages…

Harry woke with a start. He was glad that Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of him. He pictured himself waking up and realizing he was still dreaming. The Gryffindor hero visibly cringed at his dream. Him being a Slytherin was hard enough to imagine, but him having dreams of Voldemort. Harry's skin felt like there was something slimy all over him.

Hermione was giving Harry an odd look. He looked at her apologetically. Ron was snoring loudly with his head against the window. Neville came into the compartment with an odd cactus like plant. Luna followed close behind him with a Quibbler. "Ginny didn't come back with you guys?" Hermione asked.

"No, she was called away by Lavender," Neville said as he sat down next to Harry. The compartment was filled with a comfortable silence. Harry found himself forcing himself to stay awake. He didn't want to find himself in the same dream as before. Soon there was an announcement saying the train would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Luna, who the group had just met, and Hermione left the compartment to find the other Gryffindor girls to change. Harry kicked Ron awake. The red head yelped as he woke and called Harry a git.

The rest of the day ended the same way as it usually did. With a lot of fun and jokes. A party in the Gryffindor Common Room that had to be broken up by Professor McGonagall. Everyone went to their dorms but the party continued. Although it was a lot quieter. That's just how it is for Gryffindors.

By the time Harry was finally tired enough to go to bed, he was suddenly afraid that he would slip into that dream. The one where he was a Slytherin and undeniably attracted to Voldemort. Harry blanched a little It was a while before Harry actually did fall asleep.


	2. Major Differences

Warning: References to torture

Chapter 2: Major Differences

Harry had some of the third years carry his gifts to the Slytherin Common Room. He was laughing with some of the fifth years, and there for not able to carry his things. Blonde hair caught Harry's eyes. "Draco, my dear friend."

"Harry, you should know by now that Slytherins don't make friends," the blonde chuckled.

"Of course, we make disposable allies and useful acquaintances," Harry smiled. "But the most important thing is to keep up appearances. Thus, you are my 'friend'."

"Well, said," Draco smiled back. "So, what would call your relationship with the Weasley twins?'

"Do you want to be pranked by them? I know I don't, and besides they allowed me to have quite an advantage over my Muggles. One that none of my Slytherin friends have been able to beat. All I have to do is sponsor them. And we all know that won't be a problem."

"Just don't get too close to them," Draco said with arrogance, "you might catch their obsession with Muggles."

"I don't think that Fred and George are going to much of a problem in that department," Harry sighed knowingly. He knew all too well how much the Weasley twins hated Muggles. It surprised Harry the first time he found out this epic fact. It sent a small thrill through him when he remembered walking in on the twins torturing a Muggle woman. He shivered unpleasantly at how they almost killed him on the spot. He was glad that the three of them became quick friends.

"It would be the other Weasleys that will get on my case about that. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that Ronald begs and pleads his mummy not to let me stay over the summers. Which reminds me, what about you lot. I find it funny that a pair of Gryffindors want me in their home, when my fellow Slytherins don't. It makes me wonder if you all don't like me." Harry mumbled with mock hurt.

"No, It's because you are as scary as fuck," Theodore said, "even the seventh years are afraid of you. Hell, the seventh years have been afraid of you since second year."

"Oh dear, am I really not that approachable?" Harry mocked concern. Then more seriously, "Unicorn Blood." The passageway to Slytherin Dungeon opened.

"You have no idea," Zabani laughed. "We get questions asked about sleeping in the same room all the time."

"Not all of them are good," Theodore said. The Common Room quieted when the upper classmen saw Harry enter. Everyone in the room nodded toward Harry. The boy in question didn't even acknowledge anyone. He simply went to his armchair in the back of the room and sat down with graceful laziness. After a few moments the room was filled with busy talking.

"I don't see what you mean," Harry smiled with false innocence.

Harry sat at Slytherin Table surrounded by students from the other houses. It was a surprise to him that there was a Gryffindor at the table as well. That didn't happen very often. But then again, people do tend to surprise him every now and then. This morning the small group was discussing potions. They were going through their summer homework. Harry kept a kind smile on his face as he helped a third year Ravenclaw. He thought it was funny that he was helping a Ravenclaw in the first place.

"Harry, we have some very important business to discuss with you," the twins said from behind him. The green eyed boy politely excused himself from the study group. Almost immediately the group dispersed to their own tables.

"How may I help you fine gentlemen?" Harry asked with relief. If he had to explain what the Ravenclaw did wrong one more time he would have hexed her.

"We are starting to test our products on first years. If all goes well, we'll be able to start selling within two months." the two reported.

"How close did you two think I was getting to gouging her eyes out?" Harry chuckled.

"Only about a second away," George smiled.

"Would have been horrible," Fred fake shuddered. The three laughed. They had seen Harry take his rage out on a first year before. He was almost as violent as the two of them. But they had the unfair advantage of there being two of them.

"Indeed, it would be hard to explain considering how many witnesses there would have been," Harry felt like his smile wouldn't go away. "So, two months and you'll be up and running. I'm excited to see what the two of you have come up with. I can't wait."

The three of them spoke until more students shuffled into the Great Hall. Harry ate with the other Slytherins from his year. None of them really held his attention for very long. He became bored with talking to them already, but for appearances Harry made it look like he was interested with what everyone had to say. It wasn't until someone brought up Hermione Granger. Harry immediately scowled at Parkinson.

"What about the little Mudblood?" Harry said harshly. Parkinson cringed away from Harry.

"She, um, was saying things about you again, while on the train." Parkinson said quickly. "We shut her up though. But everyone knows how Granger is. She won't be quiet for long."

"You should have just let me deal with it in the first place," the other Slytherins were starting to shift in their seats as Harry glared at Parkinson. "You know very God damn well that now I have to deal with her being more of a nosy bitch. I thought that after last year you would have learned."

Harry was seething at this point. And Parkinson looked as though she wanted to disappear. Then Harry heard someone call his name. The green eyed boy immediately put a smile on his face and looked toward the voice.

"Oh, yes Professor?" Harry was looking at Professor Sprout. Neville Longbottom was standing behind her.

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping you could help Mr. Longbottom with moving some of the herbs to the potions labs."

"Of course Professor Sprout. I wouldn't mind at all." Harry smiled, and as he got up to leave he gave Parkinson one last hard glare. Professor Sprout lead the two boys to the Green Houses.

"Now, all of these plants and herbs are going to the labs." the stout woman pointed out which ones. "I trust the both of you to do this. And if you are late to your first class, I'll send your professor an owl."

The woman left the Gryffindor and Slytherin in the Green House alone. "So, do you want to get the door while I levitate the supplies out of the Green House?" Longbottom asked. Harry immediately felt like he was being belittled. He knew that he didn't mean it, but that was how it always came out. And it didn't really help Harry's mood.

"How about we just shrink them," Harry stated more than asked.

"If we do that the plants may loose some if their properties," Longbottom told him. Harry found out early on that Longbottom was manageable compared to most other Gryffindors. But that he had could be just as tactless as the others. Never knowing when not to sound like they know everything or when not to sound cocky. Longbottom always sounded like both. But then with growing up with his grandmother Harry knew why he was like that. In fact it surprised Harry that he wasn't a Hufflepuff the way he was raised…

Harry once again woke with a start. He was relieved to wake up to Gryffindor red. He decided that he was going crazy, but then dismissed that thought. 'It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' Harry chanted in his head. He just couldn't shake the thought of him torturing someone, let alone the twins. And Neville being so confident and so Gryffindor like. Then he thought of the dream Harry's reaction to Hermione being mentioned. Harry shivered.

After that Harry could not fall back asleep, even though he had at least another hour to sleep. So he just sat in bed. Eventually Harry decided to just get ready for class. Harry sat in the Common Room for a long time before anyone came down. It was no surprise that Hermione was that first person. Harry's thoughts went back to his dream. Suddenly Harry wanted to tell Hermione about the dream, but then decided not to trouble her with a dream.

"Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Figured that I might as well get up." Harry answered.

"Does it have something to do with You-Know-Who?" she asked. Harry looked at his friend. Her face was filled with concern. Harry shook his head.

"I just had a very weird dream. My uncle was dancing on a table wearing a speedo." Harry lied and shuddered. That dream might be worse than the real one he had been having. Hermione laughed and said that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that either. It was a while before anyone came down. In that time the two friends talked about classes and Umbridge being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was not happy about that.

Neville came down followed by several other Gryffindor boys. Not long after the girls came down. All of them looking like they spent a long time getting ready. Something Harry would never understand. The twins came down with a bunch of their boxes of Weasley Weezes. Harry once more thought on his dream. It was so odd at how different his friends in his dream were compared to the real ones.

Ron finally came down looking tired. The Golden Trio left. Harry would have pulled Neville along with them, but he was feeding his plant. Breakfast in the Great Hall was just like it always was. Boring with a few glares from Slytherins on the side. Harry pictured himself sitting at Slytherin Table with each of them ready to lick his shoes the moment he asked. It was so unlike himself. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry dismissed his dream.

Harry grumbled the entire way to potions. It was his first class of the year. Harry wanted disappear for a while but knew better than to think that.

Potions was a drag as usual. Harry had left the class with a headache caused from shear frustration and anger. Harry would have thought that Snape would have eventually gotten over his deep hatred of Harry. The rest of the day was slow and just as frustrating as the beginning. Harry wondered if it was because he was in such a bad mood. Once again he thought on how all the Slytherins were terrified of his very presence. Harry found himself wishing that he had that kind of command over people.

It was now getting late and Harry once again found himself drifting into a sleep.


	3. A Darker Harry

Warning: Torture and Adult Themes

Chapter 3: A Darker Harry

"Harry, did you bring a snake this year?" Theodore suddenly asked from the couch across Harry's chair. Harry looked up for a moment, and then went back to his reading.

"Snakes have been forbidden from the school since second year. Everyone knows that." Harry said with a bored tone. But Theodore could tell that Harry was telling him to shut up. It was Harry's way of giving him his answer.

"Alright, but I just wanted to scare the Hufflepuffs with one. That's all." Theodore said. Harry smirked a little at what the boy meant.

"I'm sure," Harry chuckled. It was well known among the House of Snakes that Harry Potter was a parslemouth. He was also well known for keeping a few in the Slytherin Dungeons. It was also common knowledge throughout the school that Harry was involved with the Chamber of Secrets incident during his second year. Harry had Hermione Granger to thank for that one.

The girl had seen Harry talking to a snake that was trying to keep warm from the winter air. He gave the snake a warm place to stay and the two had become quite close. It didn't take very long for Granger to figure out what the monster of Slytherin was. The rumors spread like wild fire throughout the school. Harry took them all very well, until Hermione Granger became one of the victims of the great basilisk.

It wasn't long after that many of the other Gryffindors targeted Harry. Even after the whole incident was cleared up the Mudblood kept on Harry's case. It wasn't long after that Harry began to wish that the girl had just died during their second year. But Harry had his fair share of misfortunate days.

Harry sat broodingly in his chair for a moment. He was wondering if he should visit the Chamber of Secrets this year or not. He knew that the Chamber was still being closely monitored. Dumbledore never let on how much he knew, but Harry knew for a fact that he knew about the Chambers entrance.

Suddenly angry, Harry pointed his wand at an annoying sixth year. The girl caught the movement in the corner of her eye. Terror struck her face and her body went rigid with fear. Harry smiled languidly and muttered the spell that would make the girl writhe in agony.

Everyone in the room was too afraid to move, to blink, or to even breathe. The girls screams stopped after a half a minute. The girl convulsed on the floor in sobs. Three whole minutes passed before anyone tried to help the girl.

Harry looked down at the girl with a bored expression despite the fact that his green eyes were alight with crazed enjoyment. The sixth year was taken up to her dorm. All of the younger years either left the Dungeon or went to their dorms as well. They all knew it was dangerous to stay in the same room with Harry Potter after he seemingly shoots out random curses. Only a few seventh years stayed in the room. But Harry Potter went back to reading his book on magically dark beings.

No one was surprised when Professor Snape made a surprise visit to the Slytherin Common Room a couple of days later. Harry sat in his chair and barely acknowledged the Potions professor. The two of them knew that Professor Snape was going to ask Harry to come to his office.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to come to my office," the potions master said his name with a little disdain. "There is an important matter I need to discuss with you."

Harry allowed himself to be lead to the professor's office. Professor Snape's cloak billowed behind him. Harry smirked at the dramatics. The black haired man waved his wand in front of the office door. He knew better than to utter his password in front of that particular student.

Harry allowed himself into the sizable office. It was dark like everything else about Professor Snape. The student sat next to the fire that was roaring in the fireplace. Professor Snape knew that Harry Potter wouldn't acknowledge that he did anything wrong. So he decided to speak first.

"Do you know why I brought you here Mr. Potter?" the professor started. Harry smiled innocently and shook his head no. "It came to my attention that you used the Crutiatus Curse on a fellow student." Still no response.

"Mr. Potter every Slytherin knows that what happens in the Dungeon is better off left in the Dungeon, but when students are being harmed, regardless of who they are, I will be forced to take action. This means that you will be having detention with me for the next week."

At this Harry scowled. He didn't want to have to put up with a weeks worth of detention. But then he knew that it would be done in secret and away from prying eyes. Then Harry's eyes landed on Professor Snape's left arm. The boy was suddenly filled with wonder. The professor knew that look. He had been dreading having to punish the boy because of this very moment.

"I want to see it," Harry said simply, not taking his eyes off of the man's arm. "Show it to me." Harry sounded like an addict, and had started to move toward the potions master. Professor Snape moved his arm out of the boy's reach. The look of wonder on the boys face turned to deep anger in an instant.

"Let. Me. See. It." Harry said through clenched teeth. The professor was reminded for an instant of the Dark Lord, and felt a tremor of fear run down his spine. That fear lead to weakness, and Professor Snape pulled up his sleeve to reveal the carefully hidden Dark Mark.

Harry's anger dissipated the moment he saw the Mark, and his wonder returned to him. Harry grabbed the man's arm and rubbed his cheek against the Mark mumbling about how desperately he wanted to see the Dark Lord. And Professor Snape felt panic rise in his chest as he wondered if the boy would ask to be taken to the Dark Lord. The man flinched when he felt the boy run his tongue over the Dark Mark. Harry pulled away with a dazed look on his face. Then as if nothing happened, Harry bid the professor a good day and left the office.

Harry felt wild and crazed. Like there was something under his bed, eating through the mattress, trying to get to him. If someone asked Harry to explain the feeling, he wouldn't be able to. Not even if someone was able to get into his head, there would still be a loss for words.

Harry obsessively thought over every time he encountered the Dark Lord. The first times were fragments of dreams of a man that stood as Harry's shadow. During his first year, the boy had all but begged to be the Dark Lord's next host. In his second year, Harry had discovered his journal, and met Tom Riddle for the first time. Through Tom, Harry was able to communicate to the Dark Lord for the first time. During his third year, Harry realized that a part of the Dark Lord's soul was melded to his body. And during his fourth year, it was Harry's own blood that allowed the Dark Lord to return to his former glory.

The memories of the Dark Lord calmed Harry considerably, but he knew that if he didn't see the Dark Lord soon, the soul fragment inside of him would begin to decay again. It was one of Harry's greatest fears to loose the only piece that connected Harry to the Dark Lord. Harry knew that the soul piece would protect itself by taking over his body to try and get back to the Dark Lord. Harry didn't mind that at first, but Harry began to notice that his body couldn't hold up to the demand of two souls.

Harry had spent his entire summer trying to think of a solution to his problem. Both his soul and the soul of the Dark Lord was slowly destroying his body. And yet Harry could not bring himself to be angry with the Dark Lord. Harry found himself in the Room of Requirement. The room had morphed into a bedroom. One with class and charm. Harry climbed into the bed, telling himself that he would contact the Dark Lord when he woke.

Harry opened his green eyes. The Room of Requirement was still in the same classy room. Harry ran his fingers over the sheets. They were soft and luxurious. Harry wondered how long he was in the room, but then decided that it didn't matter. His body hurt with fatigue. He really needed to speak with the Dark Lord. For his sanity and to keep his body from falling apart. But even then, all Harry wanted was to see the man that visited his dreams and lit a burning passion in him. Harry sighed, he felt whipped, and the Dark Lord had never once touched him.

The Slytherin got up from the comfortable bed with a sigh. He would send Draco's eagle owl to the Dark Lord. Harry left the Room of Requirement only to run into the Weasley twins, who dragged him back into the changeable room.

"So, we heard you're planning on seeing the Dark Lord," George said with a falsely calm voice. Fred was not so subtle about his desire to see their Lord. His eyes were filled with barely contained joy.

"We are going with you," he said with a sense of finality.

"Are you going to ask him to Mark you?" Harry asked. The green eyed boy thought about a discussion he had with the twins in his second year. They had told him that the Dark Lord had killed a Muggle that had nearly killed them when they were children, and that since then the two of them have been loyal to him.

"I don't think our Lord would agree to that quite yet. He might still want us to spy on the Order for us." George said thoughtfully. Disappointment filled the milder twin's voice. Fred looked forlorn. Harry couldn't help but wonder about why they wanted to see their Lord. Apparently the twins could tell that Harry wanted to know.

"We have information on the Prophecy," they said together. Harry's heart leapt. A wicked smile bloomed on Harry's face. It seemed to be contagious, because the twins were also smiling with a nefarious look about their eyes.

"It would rude and unfaithful not to bring such news to our Lord," Harry said coyly. "I'll send the Malfoy eagle owl immediately."


	4. Doubts and the Whimsical Girl

No Warnings

Chapter 4: Doubts and the Whimsical Girl

Only two thoughts were in Harry's mind as he woke up, the first was the fact that the twins wanted to be Marked, and the second was that they were nearly killed by a Muggle. Harry found himself in a strange emotional state. One of confusion, anger, awe and disbelief. Harry was also worried that he was becoming used to these dreams, he was in awe because the twins might finally be Marked and was angry because he couldn't take the Mark himself.

Now Harry was all for telling someone about his dreams. He came so close to calling an emergency meeting with his closest friends. But something he would have never thought of stopped him. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his dreams, but for a split second The-Boy-Who-Lived wondered if he could even trust his friends.

In the dreams the only ones so far that his dream-self had been on good terms were the Weasley twins. Both Ron and Hermione had a deep dislike for him, and Harry thought of his past encounters with his friends. There had been several times when he was at odds with them. Most notably in their fourth year. Only the twins and Neville stayed by his side. Neither Ginny or Luna had been really mentioned in the dream, so maybe he could talk to them.

Harry thought on this. Ginny was a Weasley, and she could tell her brothers about his dreams. Harry knew for a fact that if Ron found out he would probably tell Hermione, and Hermione would tell Professor McGonagall and Professor McGonagall would go to Professor Dumbledore. Harry didn't want this to go all the way to Professor Dumbledore, especially if this was just some silly dream.

Harry decided that he would talk to Luna about this. Luna always seemed to know what Harry needed to hear. Harry quickly dressed and went about his morning routine. Harry would find himself periodically wondering what his dream self thought of Ginny and Luna.

Dream-Harry referred to Ginny as Ginerva when he saw her. Harry wondered if that meant that Dream-Harry wasn't on good terms. Then there was the case of Luna. Harry really didn't know Luna that well in the first place. But the Ravenclaw had managed to strike a chord in Harry that not many people could. Was Luna even a Ravenclaw in the dream world? Harry thought. Harry couldn't imagine her in any other house.

Half way to the Ravenclaw tower, Harry was suddenly stopped by the sight of Peeves hanging a pair of shoes in the rafters. Harry immediately knew that those shoes belonged to Luna. He couldn't remember when he seen them, but he knew.

"Peeves," Harry asked cautiously, "Where did you get those shoes?" Peeves looked down with a wide grin.

"Students stealing things from students. This way no one will be able to steal them!" the Poltergeist laughed at himself. Harry frowned as he wondered if Luna was being bullied.

"I know the girl who those belong to. May I take them back to her, Peeves?" Harry was trying to be polite. Harry knew all to well that Peeves could be a blessing one moment and a curse the next.

"No you can't! I want to decorate the school!" Peeves was laughing again. Harry wanted to yell at him, but he knew better.

"Peeves, if you won't let me have the shoes, then I have to go to the dungeons and ask the Bloody Baron to get the shoes for me." Harry knew that Peeves would listen. Suddenly the shoes landed roughly on Harry's head. Peeves was sticking his tongue out at him as he left the area in a hurry.

Harry continued his journey to Ravenclaw Tower with the shoes in tow. Harry knew where the tower was located, but he had never actually stopped there. So when he did get there, he could only stand outside the door awkwardly. He had been in the Slytherin Dungeon, under the guise of Goyle of course, but he knew that students from different houses weren't really allowed into the other house dorms and common rooms.

"Hello Harry," a quiet voice said from behind Harry, causing him to jump.

"H-hello, Cho, you scared me," Harry turned to see the girl he had a crush on. The green eyed boy was suddenly wondering why he was even standing outside the Ravenclaw Tower entrance.

Cho looked equally surprised that Harry was standing outside of the Tower's entrance. She hadn't had the chance to talk with Harry since they had gotten back. She wanted to ask him so many questions. About how he was feeling. If he was okay. About Cedric. But the Asian knew that she could never talk about Cedric to Harry, because it would be painful for the Gryffindor.

"Um, where you looking for some one?" Cho said trying to hide how nervous she was. Secretly she was hoping that he was here for her, but at the same time she hoped he wasn't.

"Uh, yes actually." Harry wondered why he didn't think about going to Cho about the dream. "I was hoping to talk to Luna, Luna Lovegood. I have her shoes." Harry held up the brightly colored shoes. He didn't notice Cho's look of conflict.

"Oh, Luna should still be in the Great Hall. She gets up pretty early." Cho answered.

"Oh, what time is it anyway?" Harry asked lamely. He honestly had no idea what time it was. He just kind of went into action mode without thinking.

"It's about five fifteen, Harry," Cho's voice was laced with concern. The look on her face was even more alarmed when Harry looked at her in pure shock.

"Wow, I didn't know that it was that early. I don't normally get up this early…" Harry was suddenly feeling very stupid. He suddenly wondered if he knew what day of the week it was, but he didn't ask. Harry already that he was going crazy; there was no need to add fuel to the fire. "Thanks,"

Harry was blushing profusely. He hadn't felt that embarrassed in a long time. Harry wondered if it was good that he was feeling something other than anger and loneliness. Harry hurried away to the Great Hall.

Sure enough, Harry found Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading her Quibbler upside-down while nibbling on a piece of toast. Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, just a pair of socks that reminded Harry of the ones that Dobby wore.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said as he walked up to her. "I found Peeves hanging up your shoes, and I thought you might like them back."

"Oh, thank you, Harry Potter," Luna said in her whimsical voice. "I suspect the nargles stole them and put in a place where Peeves could find them. The can be like that sometimes."

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked. Harry was really amused by Luna. She didn't seem to care what people thought about her. The messy-haired boy silently wished he could be more like her as he sat down next to her. "Luna, what exactly are nargles?"

"Oh, well, they are quite mischievous creatures. They're known for taking things. I think the nargles stole my astronomy homework. I haven't seen it since yesterday."

Harry couldn't decide if nargles were real creatures or not. In the end, he decided that it didn't really matter to him. He was just glad that someone wasn't keeping any secrets from him. Harry then realized he didn't know Luna well enough for her to decide if she was going to keep secrets from him. Harry found himself wishing that she would never keep anything from him.

"Luna, if you ever need anything, please tell me," Harry said with as much sincerity as he could muster. It wasn't something that Harry could explain, but he desperately wanted to make sure that Luna was safe.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," Luna smiled up at Harry. Her eyes seemed dazed and voice was just as whimsical as it ever was. "Maybe you should try to get some more sleep. You seem very tired, Harry Potter."

"Oh, well, I actually kind of wanted to talk to you about something, or at least ask you what you knew about dreams." Harry said surprised that Luna noticed that he was tired.

"I'm not sure how much of help I can be, but I can try to help you." Harry noticed that Luna's voice took on a very slight change. It almost sounded like when someone is ready to listen with all there attention.

"Well, my dreams I'm not myself. I'm…darker, and I don't trust everyone that I do now. I-I even seem to be doing _dark_ things. I'm just really worried that my dreams are starting to affect the way I feel and-and I'm afraid that I'm going to become like the me that is in the dream…" Harry's voice was shaking at this point, and could bring himself to continue.

"Harry, the good thing about dreams is that you'll always wake up from them. Sometimes our dreams are trying to tell us the things that we can't see while we are awake." Luna said in a sagacious voice. "The other night I dreamed that I was lost in a sea of faceless people. It made me wonder if I'm really lost or if I'm searching for someone. I'm sure that my dream is trying to tell me that there is something that needs to found.

"I think that your dreams are just trying to tell you something Harry Potter. You shouldn't be afraid of them. You should learn from them." Luna watched Harry intently for a moment. "Harry Potter, you should really try to get some sleep. I'll walk you back up to Gryffindor Tower if you like."

Harry didn't realize how tired he was. It must have really shown, because Luna was now looking at him with a lot of concern. Harry only nodded at the Ravenclaw. The two made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower slowly. Luna chattered away to keep Harry awake.

"Be sure to get some sleep, Harry Potter." Luna said as they reached the Tower. "Remember, that your dreams are probably just trying to tell you something. You should try and listen to it. If you want, I can ask the zwaizyles to watch over you as you sleep. If your dream becomes to much they'll wake you up."

"Thank you, Luna," Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "I would really appreciate that."

Luna nodded and left Harry to tell the Fat Lady the password and slip into the Gryffindor Tower. Harry made his way back to the boy's dormitory and fell onto his bed. Harry felt very comforted by Luna's words; and for the first time in a long time, Harry was looking forward to getting some sleep.

The green eyed boy briefly wondered a zwaizyle was before he fell asleep.


	5. Contemplation of the Good Old Days

No Warnings

Chapter 5: Contemplations of the Good Old Days

Harry sat impatiently at the Slytherin table. He had been waiting for Draco all morning. Harry could feel his annoyance slipping onto his face. Draco was not going to get out of this without being punished. Harry sipped on his pumpkin juice. He was trying to hide his annoyance. Based on the fact that a small blonde girl sat down next to him said that he was failing epically.

"Hello, Harry," the feather light voice that always seemed to calm him down. "You seem very tense. I assume that your waiting for someone."

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw, who was sitting down next to him. He could feel all the tension in his body leave him. Luna always seemed to have that affect on him. Luna helped herself to the food that was on the Slytherin table. Harry propped up his head on his hand and turned to look at his blonde friend.

She, like the twins, knew him better than anyone else. She was one of the few that believed him during his second year. In fact, she was on of three people who stayed on her side. Harry owed her a lot. Especially since she made his soul actually feel at peace.

"I'm planning on seeing the Dark Lord. It was the twins' idea," Harry said. He knew Luna would find out even if he didn't tell her. "They have information on the prophecy. I want to use Draco's eagle owl, but he isn't anywhere around. I swear he'll be in for it when I see him next."

"Do you want me to look for him?" Luna asked him. Harry shook his head, he was feeling very content with just sitting at the table with her. Green eyes met muted blue, all of the pain in his soul seemed to be washed away. Harry imagined a world where it was the only two of them. It would certainly put him at ease.

"Did you want to go with us?" Harry asked the girl. "It would certainly keep me from begging to be marked."

Luna smiled at Harry and nodded. It seemed that the fourth year was the good part of Harry, the part that kept him from doing things he wasn't ready for. Luna was Harry's voice of reason. Harry saw in the corner of his eye Draco being followed into the Great Hall by the twins.

The blonde Slytherin certainly looked out of place with the twins following him around. Harry admired the way the two of them acted like the fun loving pranksters they were, when in actuality they were hardened killers. They were snakes in lion skins.

The two herded Draco to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Luna. Draco sat stiffly next to Harry. It was a frightening thing, having to sit next to the four of them. The four students were not what they seemed. The twins were killers of the fiercest sort. Harry was gifted in all forms of torture. And Luna was one of the best "information brokers", as Harry put it, in the entire school.

She could gather information better than anyone Harry had ever met. Luna could even get information that no one would ever think of letting anyone know. Harry really depended on her to get information on everything he needed. Harry suddenly wondered how the twins got the information and Luna didn't.

"Fred, George, how did you find out about the prophecy?" Harry asked as he glared at Draco. The Malfoy heir shrank into his seat.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking to Shaklebolt. They were saying that they were going to try and move it, but they can only move it if either you or the Dark Lord remove it." George explained, while Fred was also glaring at Draco. "They plan on asking you to move it soon, but they won't tell you that it is the prophecy. We're hoping that one of the Death Eaters have over heard something as well."

"I'm sure they will ask me soon, but it's hard to believe that they don't suspect me of being a supporter of the Dark Lord. After all, I'm being constantly watched by Professor Snape." Harry said plainly, he was too busy plotting on the best way to make Draco suffer.

"Has the Dark Lord determined if he is still loyal to the cause yet?" Luna asked while George played with her hair. Harry eyed the pair for a moment.

"I don't think so. Professor Snape has proven to be excellent at Occlumency. So much so that even the Dark Lord finds it difficult to get into his mind. But it's only a matter of time." Harry paused and turned to glare at Draco again. "Speaking of time. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm not used to getting up at four in the morning for the 'usual' meeting." the tiredness in his voice was sharp. "What did you need from me?"

"I need a message sent to the Dark Lord, and seeing that our Lord has taken up residency in your family's manor, you are the only one capable of getting him the message. Well, your owl is the only thing capable of getting him the message." Harry couldn't keep the ire out of his voice.

Draco shrank even further into his seat. If anyone had actually been in the Great Hall at that moment, they wouldn't have believed what they saw or heard. It was unspeakable that any of the Weasleys would associate with a Slytherin, let alone anyone who spoke so highly of the Dark Lord. Or that the bemusing Ravenclaw was now looking at Draco with a glare worthy of Professors McGonagall and Snape. Or that Harry Potter, the defender of Slytherins, was pointing his wand threateningly at a Slytherin.

"Now, Draco, I have written a letter to the Dark Lord. I want you to go to the Owlery and have your owl deliver the letter. Please be mindful not to read the letter." Harry's voice sounded pleasant, but there was pure malice in his eyes. Luna scooted closer to him, and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"If you hex him, Harry," Luna said in her feather light voice, "then he won't be able to deliver your letter."

Draco looked relieved when he heard Luna defend him, then he realized that she was still looking at him with the frightening glare. Draco nodded sharply and rushed away to the Owlery, so he could have his father send the family owl.

"Luna, what would we do without you?" Fred asked. His knuckles were white from gripping his wand to tight.

"You would have jinxed him, and it would have taken twice as long for you to be able to contact the Dark Lord." Luna said simply.

"At any rate, we need to prepare for meeting with the Dark Lord. He doesn't like it when we're too noticeable." George said. He was staring at Fred's bright red hair. The two of them always glamoured their hair to be a darker, less conspicuous color when they met with the Dark Lord.

"Jeeze!" Harry yelled. He was shocked awake by his clothes becoming as cold as ice. Harry fell out of his bed trying to remove his clothes. When he finally got his shirt off, Harry could hear Ron laughing in the corner of the room.

"That's what you get for being such a git on the train!" Ron said as he dodged the pillow that was thrown at him. He wasn't able to dodge the Jelly-Legs Curse Harry threw at him though.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep on the train and let you miss our first day back at Hogwarts?" Harry laughed. He had missed this. The carefree life he had. He wouldn't be able to be that carefree again. Not with Voldemort resurrected and ready to kill him at a moments notice.

Harry was suddenly reminded of what happened just a few months ago. He felt horrible for being able to do all of the fun things in life and Cedric wouldn't. Ron sensing what was coming started to talk.

"Ya know, Harry, if you ever need someone to talk to 'Mione and I are here for you." Ron said. "You don't have to shoulder everything."

Harry stared blankly at the floor and decided it was just best to agree with Ron. He probably wouldn't understand what Harry was going through. 'Besides,' Harry thought, 'no one else has to get killed for me…'

"Well, we should head to breakfast while there still is some!" Ron said. His excitement was renewed at the thought of food. Harry shook his head in amusement and put on a new shirt.

"Hey, Neville, have you already been down to breakfast?" Harry asked Neville, who was just finishing up feeding his plant. "If you haven't you should come with us."

"Thanks Harry, I'll be done in just a sec," Neville smiled. Harry had found a new kind of respect in Neville when he found out how much they were alike. But, it always annoyed Harry that Neville had very little self-confidence. Neville was just as talented as him. All Neville needed was a little encouragement. After all Neville once had the courage to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handedly.

"Don't take forever! I'm hungry!" Ron yelled up to the boys dormitories where Neville had just ran up to. It annoyed Harry that all that Ron was thinking about was food, especially when he was yelling with the tone that meant 'I can't believe I'm wasting valuable time on this person'.

Sure, Harry had joined in on such behavior in the past, but after last year Harry knew that he would have to grow up. Harry just wondered if Ron would ever grow up, but then again, Ron was one of Harry's closest friends and he wouldn't just abandon them for trying to prolong their childhood.

Neville, Ron and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall. It was about half way full like it always was on Sunday mornings. The Gryffindor table was the most full at this time in the morning. Hermione and Ginny waved down the trio of boys.

"Good morning," Hermione said in a cheerful tone. She was holding a letter. Harry could spot that it was from Krum. Harry didn't keep in touch with Krum the way he did with Fluer. Fluer was actually trying to teach him how to speak French, but Harry wasn't all that good. He was trying though.

"G'morning," Ron said, he was already piling food onto his plate. Ginny and Hermione scowled at Ron. Harry sniggered under his breathe and Neville snorted. It was obvious to the two of them that Hermione liked Ron, but Ron kept getting in the way. But that wasn't what Harry and Neville were laughing about.

They had seen Fred and George just leave the Gryffindor table. Harry knew that the twins were planning something big, and Neville had already been victim of their pranks this year. If Harry knew the girls and the twins the he did, then he wouldn't have been able to guess that they bet the girls that they could prank Ron via food without him questioning the food.

Normally this wouldn't be funny, but the twins had done that very same prank to Ron on the train. Sure enough, Ron took a large bite out of a pastry and his tongue grew longer and longer until everyone in the area had to literally leave the table. Harry and Neville couldn't help but laugh.

Harry was reminded of when the twins did that to Dudley. Those really were good times. It was then, when Harry's eyes caught someone else's. Cho was in the Great Hall. Now that Harry wasn't tired and running off of adrenaline, he remembered how beautiful she was.

Harry felt bad that he was so out of it that morning. He would have spoken with her more, and asked how she felt. Harry smiled at Cho and grabbed some toast as he hauled Ron out of the Great Hall and to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey was livid. She said that because of the twins she had used up almost all of her resources already. Harry's first thoughts to this were along the lines of the twins being very impressive, and his second thoughts were of how the medi-witch could never be out of supplies. She always had something for everything. She didn't know the meaning of being unprepared.

Harry then wondered if Madame Pomfrey had any spare Dreamless Droughts. He was sure that she would let him have some if he asked. After all, Harry was one of her most frequent visitors. Then Harry thought of what Luna had said earlier.

Luna had said that his dreams could be trying to tell him something. Harry wasn't exactly sure what his dreams were trying to tell him. Especially when in his dreams he was a sex-crazed boy who wanted to nothing more than to have Voldemort shag him. Harry visibly shuddered.

"Madame Pomfrey, when you're done seeing to Ron, could I talk to you?" Harry asked in his most respectfully desperate voice. The medi-witch gave a sharp nod without actually looking at Harry. Harry knew he could depend on Madame Pomfrey.

Harry and Ron made their way back to the Great Hall; Ron with a new suspicion of food and Harry with a small supply of Dreamless Drought.


	6. The Only Carefree Day

No Warnings

Chapter 6: The Only Carefree Day

"Really, Ron," Hermione said with exasperation, "you live with them. I'm sure that by now you would know how to spot their pranks. Even Neville is getting better at avoiding them."

"It's true!" Neville smiled. "They've only gotten me twice and it's already the second week of school!."

Five Gryffindors made their way down to the Black Lake. It was unusually warm for mid-September, so it was only natural for them to be outside. It was just after noon, and the group wasn't letting Ron live down his tongue issue. Ron was currently a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry Ron, one day you'll get back at the twins and will reclaim your honor," Ginny said.

"Oh you're right! I will get them back with an amazing prank that will put them in their place!" Ron was practically yelling. Harry shook his head as he went to his favorite tree that looked out into the lake. He was surprised to see that there was someone else there.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Luna said. She looked up from her tattered book to smile up at Harry. Harry found himself smiling back.

"Hi, Luna. Can I sit with you?" Harry wasn't sure why he asked, but he did. Luna nodded and scooted over to make room. "Luna, I didn't get the chance to ask earlier, but what are zwaizyles?"

"A zwaizyle is a little creature that protect people while they sleep. They are very helpful for children and soldiers." Luna's eyes were bright. She loved telling people about creatures.

"You should tell them thank you for me," Harry said as he stretched out beside the Ravenclaw. The other four Gryffindors came over to the tree. Neville was instantly distracted by some plant that was growing on the tree. Ginny sat on the next to Harry and got his attention by talking about Quidditch.

"How do you think Gryffindor will do this year?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure we'll do great. Angelina hasn't said when we'll have practice, but I'm sure that we'll get back into it no problem."

"Of course Gryffindor is going to win! Harry is just being modest!" Ron said proudly.

"I think Ravenclaw will win," Luna said. Ginny and Ron looked at Luna as if she grew an extra head. Harry grinned.

"I can't wait to meet the Ravenclaw team in the final match then," Harry said with mirth. "As long as we are all in agreement that Slytherin can't win."

"I'm sure Harry will do something miraculous and win for us, and right before the very last game he will do something incredibly ridiculous. Like fighting an army of trolls." Neville said from above. He was still inspecting the plant growing on the tree.

Everyone laughed, including Harry. Harry let the moment of happiness wash over him and run its course. He knew better than anyone else that small moments like the one he was sharing with his friends could end the moment they started.

The beginnings of his friendship with Cedric being the case in point. Harry knew that he would protect the people around him with his life. He also knew that very soon, he would have to. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. A smile wound itself onto his face. He silently wished that the moment would never end.

"Does anyone want to play a game of tag?" Harry said suddenly.

"Tag?" Hermione asked. "Harry-"

"Think of it this way, whoever wins can ask for anything they want free of charge…" Harry more asked than said.

"How about whoever wins gets a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans." Ginny said. "I have a few boxes of them."

"I have chocolate frogs that can go in as well." Hermione said.

"I can put in a few Elastic Lollipops," Neville said.

"I have all kinds of fudge," Luna said whimsically.

"Alright!" Harry jumped at the sound of the twins' voices. "We'll put in a month free of pranks to the winner! But we have to play tag the wizard way!"

Harry bolted up, pulling Luna with him, and ran as fast as he could away from the twins as possible. Ginny was close behind him. Hermione was putting up shields around her faster than Harry thought possible. The game was on and the twins were it.

"Harry you are a sucker!" Fred was still laughing. "But I think Ron was better!" George pretended to throw himself in front Fred. Ron had tried to protect Hermione from getting out, but failed miserably because of his bad timing. Hermione ended up saving them both and she was able to get George out. Who was laughing Ron.

Fred had went to off Harry, Luna and Ginny. He was able to get out Ginny and almost got all three of them out at once. Harry had to dive down and Ginny ended up tripping over him. In Fred's second attempt, Harry jumped in front of Luna so she wouldn't get out.

Luna was able to hold her own against Fred, so he went to regroup with George. Fred ended up sneaking up on her and got Hermione out. Neville bravely did a sneak attack on Fred, but was out gunned. Luna got Fred while he was distracted with Neville. And Luna became Champion of Weasley Tag.

"Well, I'm proud of Neville! He almost avenged us!" Harry laughed. Neville took a quick bow. Ron was still red from embarrassment. Hermione had tagged Ron out when Fred snuck up on her by accident. She was still apologizing. "And congratulations Luna. You are able to not only best Gryffindors, but the Mighty Weasley Twins!"

Harry and Neville both bowed to Luna who was staring whimsically back at them. The twins draped an arm on either side of the little Ravenclaw.

"You are now an honorary Weasley Twin!" they chimed.

"But I suppose that would make us triplets," George said.

"Indeed it would George," Fred thought for a moment. "I've got it! When the three of us are together we are triplets but when it's just two of us we are twins!"

Everyone except Luna and George looked at Fred with confusion and disbelief. The three of them looked as though they had been friends for years. Luna smiled a small smile. Harry watched her grey-blue eyes sparkle, and he felt a warmth that came from his heart spread across his body.

Harry was shocked that despite all of the pain and sorrow that he had felt that summer and the previous year was replaced by simple joy. It was the kind of joy that Harry couldn't feel bad about, because deep down, Harry knew that Luna needed a day of fun almost as much he did. And he was glad to see her smile.


End file.
